Once upon a time in Greece
by Spinbuster
Summary: Perseus is the newborn prince of Attica. Attica and Thrace have been enemies for generations now. The evil King of Thrace sends his best mens to kidnap the young price. Against all odds he survive. But now a dark path lies before him filled with riddles and treacherous lies. A/ U. Massive historical changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo… welcome to my new story guys. I hope that its awesome, well the plot looked pretty good to me anyways. I know that I am crappy at updates but yeah bear with me. As I have missed a lot of updates of my other story, I will try to update that more often after my exams are over.**

 **This idea just came to my mind suddenly and I felt that it was pretty cool so I published it and also the fact that I would have forgotten it if It would have remained in my brain any longer. So the updates will be pretty slow but I WILL try to update it as often as I could. Also after my exams, I will try to update it once a week. That is the minimum time that you will see an update for this story so don't expect much from me.**

 **Rick Riodarn owns the characters and I totally own the plot.**

The man was running as hard as he could, a child was cradled in his arms within a blanket and was crying. The child was beautiful, he had beautiful sea green eyes, he had a patch of black hair on his head and he looked like an angel. He wasn't the child's father, he was his kidnapper but he wished he had a child as lovely as him. He doubted there was any person on earth that could possibly think of harming the child and he wished that his master too meant no harm to this child.

His master Declouin was the king of Thrace and he was known to be a cruel man. He just had an aura around him that made you cringe in fear. Many people believed him to be a god in disguise and he had many temples built dedicated to him. He was generous to those that he considered his allies and friends but too cruel to those he considered his enemies. The queen of Attica was his enemy and she had paid a heavy price by losing her second child.

The child in his arms was indeed the prince of Attica and the only heir to the throne of Attica. The feud between two countries have been raging for generations now but neither of the city state was ready to give in. Then the king of Attica Aienus died and his wife Aigila became the queen. His master was filled with hope when the king died but Aigila refused to submit and continuously repelled their attacks. His master was frustrated and angry and was forced to accept a truce as his soldiers and common people refused to accept his orders.

But then he heard the news that Aigila had become pregnant and was expecting a child. Nobody knew who the father of the child was but Declouin didn't care and sent him to capture the six month old baby to be used as a bargaining tool against the queen. Now the man was regretting his decision of coming here in the first place not because he was near death but because he was thinking of the pain his actions much have caused the queen. He just met the child a few moments ago and he already cared for the child deeply and wished him no harm. Just thinking about being away from him made him sad. He couldn't imagine the state Aigila would be in.

But what was done was done. He could not go back to the palace and give the child back as they would kill him on spot but he didn't cared about dying as he was already dying, he just cared about the child. He also didn't have enough energy to go back. The chase from the soldiers of royal guard had taken a heavy toll on him and he had lost a lot of blood. He was sure he was going to die.

So thinking in the best interest of the child he had already come to love in such a short amount of time, he had decided not to take the boy to his master, not as if he could so taking into account his condition and the amount of time he has left he decided to reach at least near a settlement so that someone would take the child as his own and take care of him.

The forest was a blur to him, he didn't notice any of his surroundings as he wobbled uncertainly. The world seems to be spinning and everything was blurred. He set down the child near a small stream and lie down beside the boy. He took one last look at the child before wobbly getting up and moving on. He didn't wanted to be found besides the child by the royal guards as he was afraid of what they would do to his dead body, he also had many enemies and if anyone would find him near the boy they would surely kill him as a means of having their revenge even though he would be dead. Also he did not want the boy watching someone die so early in his life. The child had stopped crying and was watching the man intently as he left. If the gods willed it someone good will find the boy and he will have a new life.

The six months old carefully took his surroundings. He knew that this wasn't where he supposed to be. His home was full of light while this place appeared to be darker. The only source of light was straight overhead and the light was blocked by something that was very tall and covered all his surroundings. He had seen them, they were in his home too but usually they were small or alone. But here these things were everywhere and it frightened him badly. He wanted his mother to come and cradle him in her soft arms and make him go asleep while singing in her soft voice.

He wanted to cry, cry for his mother but something told him that she will not hear him so he kept quite. He remembered his name, his name was Perseus and his mother used to call him with such love in her voice that he wanted nothing more than to go to her. His name was the first thing he remembered because it was also the first thing his mother said to him when he first saw her.

He fling his little arms all around and tried to get out of the blanket but failed. He turned his head to one of his side and saw the stream. He instantly wanted to go there. He always loved water and bathing. He felt complete and happy whenever he was near water.

He heard a sound coming from his front and looked at the source of the sound. A woman came in his view and he felt like his mother was here. He wanted to get to her and sleep in her arms. She said something in the way his mother used to talk and more girls appeared out of nowhere. He made noises and made movement with his arms to tell her that he was here.

She looked at him and then said something while looking in his direction sadly and then moved on. He watched as the girls moved past him and didn't even look back once. He kept making noises but to no avail as all of them vanished from his sight. He suddenly felt very alone and small in this huge world. He wanted to be with someone who would look after him. He looked sadly in the direction where the girls went and tried getting out of the blankets but failed again.

He became angry at the blankets that restricted him and blamed them for not being able to be with his mother. He jerked his legs powerfully and the legs came free. He made noises in happiness of finally being free. He crawled a little in the direction of the girls but the ground hurt his knees. He tried getting up on his legs but his legs gave away as soon as he put his weight on them. He threw his arms up and down in frustration and then wailed uncontrollably. He became angry that his mother left him, that the man left him, that the girl left him alone for him to fend for himself in this huge world. He looked at his blankets and suddenly felt very cold and went back to them. He tried wrapping them around him but they fell out of his hands again and again. He threw them down in anger and let out a high pitched cry. The water in the stream churned a little violently but that went unnoticed by the boy.

He cried for the warmth of his mother, for anyone to hold him and make him go to sleep but there was no answer to his calls. Suddenly something about his surrounding changed, he felt better, and he didn't felt cold anymore but strong. Then a voice spoke, "Come to the water, Perseus." He understood what the voice wanted him to do.

A good baby would know better than to listen to some mysterious voice but he wasn't a good baby. He had already made many commotions back home. He always wanted attention and couldn't take it when his mother wasn't focused on him. He crawled to the stream and looked down in the water, all he saw was his own reflection. "Go into the water."

He complied and went into the stream and instantly felt better. He had no problem at breathing underwater, it came easily to him.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply, Perseus. You will take a long rest." The voice said. The six months old took a deep breath and close his eyes. He did so again and fell asleep peacefully. He didn't knew that while he was sleeping he was transported somewhere else or the fact that when he will wake up again, he won't be the same.

 **And that's the end guys. Tell me how it was by reviewing. Also this story is an A/U and the history won't be correct many times. I plan to make a massive change in the historical records later. Until next time guys.**

 **SB.**


	2. Author note

Well hello guys, this is just an author note.. Sorry to disappoint you, but I just want to write this to tell you that this is the last update you will hear from me for some time. I got exams and stuff, so I won't be able yo update for some weeks. Expect a chapters for both my stories by 26 and 27 respectively.

Also I opened a poll for Blast to the past as some of the guys who didn't like me doing guardian story even if Percy isn't their slave. Now if you guys want it I can go back and change the story so that Percy won't be their guardian BUT as you all know that Orion was with the hunt so I will still have him with the wont be many major changes though. The story line will atill be the same. So all those who want me to take a different approach VOTE!

SB. 


	3. The Beginning

**Hi guys, long time no see, but oh well. I got you guys another chapter.**

 **All rights belong to Rick Riodarn.**

It was a clear day in the forests of Mycenae. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the birds and animals were roaming around. In the denseness of the forest was a hut. It was covered with branches on the outside and looked worn out with its faded colour and decaying wood. There were pieces of some fallen wood form the hut on the ground and the door looked like it was just about to fall. It looked abandoned at first sight.

But it wasn't so. Inside the hut was a sleeping four year old child. He had long dark hair and a pale complexion, one of his hands was on his abdomen and the other was dangling from the bed. It didn't looked like there was anything extraordinary about him expect the fact that he was extremely cute.

There was a sudden movement in the boys' hand. He tried to open up his eyes but they were stuck closed. He couldn't feel his body except his hands. He tried moving his hand from his abdomen to his face but failed to raise it. He laid there for some time and slowly, very slowly he gained control of his body. Moving his both to his eyes he jerked them open and was nearly blinded by the amount of light entering them. Everything was so white that he was unable to see for at least ten minutes.

After his eyes adjusted to the light, he took in his surroundings. He was on a bed that was creaking like it was about to fall any minute, the walls were dark and there was dust everywhere. The hut was empty except him and the bed. Slowly he got up and flexed his hands and then his legs. When he was confident that his legs would be able to take his weight he got up and just as quickly fell back on the bed.

He tried again and this time he stood for some time and then took a wobbly step and then another and another. Slowly he got to the door and pushed it open. It fell up front and he moved to the outside. It was all green and brown, there were trees and trees and nothing else. The sun was above his head and there was no shadow of him.

The air was fresh and chilling unlike the unforgiving sun which shined brightly in the sky. He started moving, not knowing where actually he was going but he just felt like going there. There was something that was pulling him in that direction. Not knowing what to do, he decided to follow his instincts.

After some time, he was jumping up and down in the air. He didn't know why he was doing it but he just felt happier doing this. There were many small animals and insects in the forest but they didn't ran away from him, instead they came to him and nuzzled the side of his legs. A small squirrel came to his side and kept nudging his sides. Finally after some pestering, the boy picked up the squirrel and put it on his shoulder where it played with his hairs.

The boy was happy even if he didn't know exactly why. Everything around him was so pure and good and lovable that couldn't help but feel happy too. He laughed as the squirrel scratched his head and took the animal in his hands and put it down on the ground, where it gave him one last nuzzle and ran away.

He saw a lake a little ahead, shining brightly under the sun. The water was mirroring the sun and it made it look even better. There was a simple house on the side of the house. It was just a simple and modest looking house but it was definitely better than the one he woke up in. There were two wooden branches in the ground beside the house with a rope connecting the two. Some cloths were put on the rope to dry them.

The demigod came to a conclusion that someone must live here. He walked quietly to the house and pushed open the door. It was empty on the inside, there was a bed on one corner with a sheet on it. On the other corner was a roll of blankets. Other than that it was empty. Suddenly the door behind him creaked, he turned and saw another boy of his age standing at the door with a confused expression. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The two boys took in each other's appearance.

Then the boy at the door tilted his head, "Who are you?" At first he tried to answer but was articulate. Then finally finding hid voice he answered, "My name is Perseus, son of Poseidon." He didn't know where that came from but the other boy lit up, "I am Achilles."

 **So how was it? Review and tell me and if someone got any ideas feel free to tell me. This is my first time in third person so I might suck at it but you guys can always tell me where to improve. And to answer a review, no there would be no Annabeth in this story** _ **sorry.**_

 **SB**


	4. Meeting new people

**Hey, it's been months right? Probably been months. Sorry for not updating for so long. But here I am so let's get on.**

 **All rights to rick except the plot. I own that.**

Perseus wondered why the boy in front of him was getting so excited about all this. After exchanging their names, Achilles took hold of his hand and dragged him out of the house. Perseus thought that he was going to throw him out or something but he looked back at him with barely controlled happiness in his eyes, "Come on. I want you to see my mother."

He wondered why Achilles wanted him to see his mother but went along with him nonetheless. He took Perseus deeper in the forest. Perseus used this time to study the boy in front of him a little closely. He had blonde hair about the length of his shoulders, and quite fair but pale skin like he haven't had much exposure to the Sun, he looked quite healthy and big for his age, not what he expected but then he had seen even less of the world than the boy in front of him.

Inside the forest the two boys came upon a path and Achilles beckoned Perseus to follow him. There were many fallen leaves on the path, showing that it was not used much. Perseus kept trailing behind the boy still unsure what to do. The natural choice would be to follow Achilles but there was still a part of his mind that told him that he was dangerous and if he keep him as his company he will be in danger too. This was unnatural, the part of the brain that told him not to trust Achilles felt foreign, It was as if it wasn't his own but someone else's consciousness.

Perseus decided to do the former and followed the boy. Achilles kept looking back after short amount of times as if to make sure that he was still there, his blue eyes taking every detail about him. He had a smile plastered on his face the whole time. Gradually Perseus started becoming tired, his little legs not used to walk for such a distance after not being in use for so long.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see my mother, as I told you before." Achilles answered gleefully.

"I am getting tired, how long will it take to reach there?"

Achilles looked back surprised, "You are getting tired? So quickly! We have walked only a short distance."

"I have been walking before I came to your house." Perseus explained.

"Oh! It's just a little more distance. We are nearly there."

Sighing, he went along with him. The sun was still up in the sky and this time its rays were falling on the two boys. A rabbit crossed the road a little ahead, Achilles laughed and ran after him. Perseus had no such desire to force his legs to do more than necessary, he continued walking along the path passing Achilles who had fallen back in pursuit of the rabbit. He joined him a little later laden with defeat of not being able to catch a rabbit. His head was down, Perseus thought of saying something to him but at that moment, he lifted his head and happiness returned to his eyes.

"Mother." He yelled and ran ahead, throwing his arms open. The forest came to an end to reveal a beach. A woman with blonde hair was standing in the sea water with her back to them. Hearing Achilles voice, she turned to and took him in her arms instantly getting worried. Why was her son here? Did someone attack their house? A million questions flashed her mind before she set and down and wiped away some strands of hairs that were falling in his face.

"What happened Achilles, why are you here? I thought I told you not to leave the house. Did someone attack you?" she rapid fired question after question not giving him the chance to answer.

Removing her hand from his face, "No mother, nobody attacked the house. I just came here to introduce you to something." He finished pointing to Perseus.

For the first time that, she noticed that there was someone beside them on the beach. Perseus who was too caught up wondering how his fatigue left him as soon as he stepped in the beach's water didn't notice the lady looking at him.

"Who are you young one?"

Perseus looked up from the water and opened his mouth to answer but Achilles beat him to it, "Mother, his name is Perseus. He is a son of Poseidon."

The woman looked at him skeptically, "And why are you here, young demigod?"

Perseus turned back to staring at his feet, "I don't know." He said in a small voice.

The lady kneeled in front of him so she could be to his eye level, "What do you mean?"

"I woke up in a hut somewhere in the forest. I just stumbled to your house while walking. Achilles found me and brought me here."

"Is that it? Don't you remember anything other than that?"

Perseus strained his brain for some sort of a memory but all that came to his mind were some girls dressed in silver. He decided not to share that memory. "No, just my name."

"So. You don't remember anything other than your name. Means you don't have a home too." She was lost in her thoughts as she said this.

Achilles decided to jump in the conversation, "Mother, Mother. Can he live with us? I always wanted a brother to play with me."

She looked shocked at first at his suggestion but then her face turned into one of understanding, she nodded, "Yes. That is what we must do. It would hardly please the gods if we just leave a child on his own."

She straightened up, "My name is Thetis, Perseus. I know that I won't be able to take the place of your parents but as long as you would stay with us I will treat you as my won son. So I ask you would you like to come and live with us? "

"Yes."

 **And that's the end of short chapters. I know that it was probably boring but well it ends here. Next chapters will be of around 2k words. Anyways what's with the review, I mean I didn't got a single review for the last chapter. That won't do. Come on guys, review and follow. It gets my ass moving to my laptop to write a chapter.**

 **Anyways how was the chapter?**

 **Also tell me if you guys want me to be more descriptive, less descriptive or just like this.**

 **SB**


End file.
